Even Heroes Need Saving
by Metha S
Summary: Snow Villiers yakin dirinya adalah seorang pahlawan. Saat berlatih bersama Hope, sesuatu terjadi dan menyebabkannya jatuh dalam masalah. Apa jadinya jika sang pahlawan malah butuh penyelamatan? Oneshot


DISCLAIMER: ME? NO, I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE MAGIC OR THE ENEMY. THEY ARE SQUARE ENIX'S PROPERTIES.

 **Even Heroes Need Saving**

Snow Villiers adalah seorang pahlawan.

Ya, sejak dia masih orok, dia sudah bermimpi mengenakan jubah merah dan melayang-layang di udara dengan kekuatan super. Bahkan dulu dia mengira dirinya aslinya berasal dari planet lain. Dia ingin menyelamatkan penduduk, kota, dan tentu saja gadis yang dia cintai. Suatu saat nanti nama Snow Villiers akan diukir di tugu penghormatan bagi seluruh pahlawan Cocoon.

Dan Snow tidak main-main saat mengira dirinya bukan manusia asli Cocoon. Lihat saja perkembangan fisiknya yang jauh lebih pesat ketimbang anak-anak lain. Snow Villiers waktu itu masih empat belas tahun, dan tingginya sudah seratus tujuh puluh senti. Saat SMP, Snow direkrut spesial oleh klub basket sekolahnya berkat tinggi badannya.

Namun jadi pemain basket bukan impiannya. Snow ingin menjadi pahlawan, maka dia mendirikan tim NORA. No Obligations Rules or Authority—tidak ada kewajiban, peraturan, atau kekuasaan. Timnya terdiri atas para calon pahlawan super yang akan mengembalikan kilau sinar mentari ke tanah Cocoon yang indah.

Atau setidaknya, begitulah visi dan misi tim NORA.

Hingga akhirnya Snow dikutuk menjadi l'Cie dan harus berkelana bersama lima l'Cie lain yang payah.

Snow Villiers adalah seorang pahlawan. Dan seorang pahlawan punya lima tugas utama: (1) Melindungi negara/kota/desa/rumah/keluarganya, (2) Melindungi pacarnya, (3) Melindungi anak-anak, (4) Melindungi wanita, dan (5) Melindungi orang tua.

Dia memandang sosok-sosok tertidur lima teman l'Cie-nya. Ada Lightning, cewek kasar yang bakal jadi kakak iparnya; Fang, cewek sengak yang sombong bukan main; dan Vanille, cewek berbadan kecil yang kekanak-kanakan dan lemah sekali. Lalu ada Hope, anak laki-laki yang jauh lebih sensitif dari cewek PMS. Senggol saja dia sedikit, dan dia akan memberimu sorot membunuh seakan kau baru saja menyebutnya 'imut'. Tetapi Snow sudah janji pada mamanya Hope bahwa dia akan melindungi Hope—dan jelas Snow akan melakukannya karena ini adalah tugasnya sebagai seorang pahlawan. Yang terakhir adalah Sazh, lelaki tua yang tulangnya gampang retak. Snow yakin keselamatan pak tua itu juga ada di tangannya.

Intinya, grup Snow terdiri atas orang-orang yang harus dilindungi. Dan itulah yang akan Snow lakukan.

Malam ini grup memutuskan berkemah di bukaan kecil yang kanan-kirinya dikelilingi tebing tinggi. Snow mendapat giliran jaga dari tengah malam sampai pagi. Dia tidak pernah protes, karena dia adalah seorang pahlawan. Snow akan mengorbankan apa pun asal bisa melindungi teman-temannya dan mempertahankan gelar kepahlawanannya. Tak sedetik pun Snow lengah, walau beberapa kali dia menguap dan nyaris menjejalkan kepalan tangannya ke mulut untuk menyembunyikan kuap super luas itu. Selama berjam-jam yang terasa seperti berdekade-dekade, Snow akhirnya terkantuk dan kepalanya terkulai.

"Snow?"

Snow berjengit mendengar namanya tiba-tiba disebut. Dia tersadar dari kantuknya, dan berpaling dari api unggun lemah di hadapannya ke asal suara. Hope, yang kecil dan kurus, melangkah melewati deretan teman-teman mereka yang masih tidur. Dia tampak bersinar dalam balutan jaket kuning mencolok di tengah kegelapan subuh.

"Hei, Hope," sapa Snow sambil melambai. "Ngapain?"

Hope duduk di sampingnya. Matanya terpusat pada api unggun. "Aku kebanyakan tidur," katanya. "Sekarang tidak bisa tidur lagi."

Snow menguap lebar sekali sampai bisa mencaplok wajah Hope.

"Uh," gumam Hope. "Kau mengantuk?"

Snow menampari wajahnya sendiri untuk mengusir kantuk. "Ngantuk? Tentu tidak! Seorang pahlawan tidak pernah mengantuk saat jaga."

Hope mengedikkan bahunya. Anak itu meraih ranting kering dari sekitarnya dan menusuk-nusuk arang api unggun. "Kalau kau capek dan ngantuk, biar kugantikan saja. Aku bisa kok jaga. Lagi pula sebentar lagi pagi."

Snow mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya—tak sengaja menampar beberapa nyamuk dan kunang-kunang. "Oh, tidak bisa, Hope. Ini giliranku jaga. Kalau Lightning tahu kau menggantikanku jaga, nanti Lightning bisa membunuhku."

"Ya, akan kutebas kebanggaanmu itu! Ha! Huh…" Tiba-tiba Lightning berseru dari posisinya. Padahal cewek itu masih berbaring dan merem. Dia bahkan menggeliat dan mengunyah seakan dia sedang mimpi makan enak. Untuk sejenak Snow dan Hope mematung dan kehilangan suara.

"Ehem. Itu yang kumaksud." Snow mengangguk ke arah Lightning.

"Aku tidak pernah dapat giliran jaga," gerutu Hope, mengorek-korek tanah di dekat sepatunya dengan ranting berujung hitam. "Cuma karena aku anak kecil."

"Hei, aku kan sudah bilang, biarkan saja orang dewasa yang bertugas. Kau santai saja." Snow merangkul Hope dan mengguncang pelan badan anak itu.

"Aku tahu," lirih Hope.

Snow mengamati raut kecewa Hope yang berbayang nyala api. Saklar kepahlawanan Snow menyala. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Hope kecewa begini. Apa pun yang terjadi, Snow harus menyenangkannya.

"Hei, aku punya ide," seru Snow, menggebuk punggung Hope dengan kekuatan besar. "Ayo latihan!" Setahunya, Hope suka melatih kemampuan l'Cie-nya. Anak itu terobsesi pada kekuatan dan jadi sehebat teman-temannya yang lain. Snow sering melihat Hope cengengesan sendiri tiap kali berhasil menumbangkan musuh.

Hope batuk-batuk. "La… tihan?"

"Ya, latihan!" Snow menepuk punggung Hope pelan. "Kau pakai sihirmu, dan aku pakai tinjuku. Kombinasi yang sempurna untuk melumat monster Gran Pulse! Aku tahu lokasi yang pas."

"Lalu teman-teman yang lainnya bagaimana?"

Snow meletakkan jarinya di dagu, berpikir sejenak. "Kita tinggal saja. Lagi pula sudah hampir terang. Pasti aman buat mereka. Jadi, kau mau ikut?"

"Uh, entahlah. Aku mau, sih. Tapi…"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Light bilang aku tidak boleh bertarung tanpa pengawasannya. Soalnya aku kadang sembrono," terang Hope.

Snow mengangkat tangannya. "Aduh. Lightning lagi, Lightning lagi. Memangnya siapa sih dia? Kakakmu? Mamimu?"

"Sejenis itu."

Snow membisu. Lalu, "Ya, sudah. Kita pergi diam-diam saja."

"Light akan membunuhku kalau aku tidak ada saat dia bangun nanti!" rengek Hope.

"Duh." Snow menggaruk kepalanya. Jemarinya tersangkut di rambut pirangnya yang kusut dan berbau keringat, lalu dia menariknya dan mendapati sejumput pirang terselip di sela jemarinya. Dia melempar rambut rontoknya ke api, dan memandang Hope dengan jengkel. "Kasih tahu dulu si Lightning, sana! Tapi jangan bilang kita akan latihan. Bilang saja kau ingin jalan-jalan," sergahnya kesal.

"Nanti aku dimarahi kalau bilang pergi sendirian! Light bilang aku tidak boleh—"

"Sama aku! Cepat bilang sana!"

Hope melompat berdiri dan mengangguk. "Oke!"

Snow membuang napas begitu Hope menyingkir. Anak itu… Bikin kepala pening saja! Snow berdiri dan menepuk kotoran dari celana dan ujung mantelnya. Dia mendekati Hope yang kini berlutut di sebelah Lightning—cewek itu masih molor.

"Light, Light, Light," Hope memanggilnya seraya mengguncang pelan badannya.

Lightning menggeram, masih menutup mata, "Apaan, Hope?"

Hope menoleh Snow, kemudian kembali pada Lightning. "Aku mau pergi sebentar sama Snow. Aku akan kembali sebelum sarapan."

"Hmm? Ke mana?" Mata Lightning masih merem seakan ada belek tebal yang telah merekatkan kelopak matanya.

"Jalan-jalan."

"Ya sudah. Pergi sana." Lightning berguling memunggungi Hope. Satu tangannya melambai seperti mengusir nyamuk. "Tapi jangan jauh-jauh. Kalau kau terlambat balik, akan kurebus Snow."

Snow merinding. Kenapa malah dia yang akan direbus kalau Hope belum balik? Snow yakin seratus persen, Lightning agak sedeng.

"Oke. Makasih, Light." Hope berdiri dan menghampiri Snow. Baru saja Snow hendak memimpin jalan, dia mendengar suara Lightning lagi,

"Snow, kalau Hope sampai kenapa-kenapa, akan kucincang kau sampai sehalus bubur bayi. Lalu akan kutebar kau di danau supaya jadi santapan ikan mutan Gran Pulse…"

Snow bergidik dan menelan ludah. Namun dia menendang jauh kengerian dari ancaman Lightning dan menyeret Hope ke tempat latihan yang dia maksud.

* * *

Amphisabaena itu melayang tinggi ke udara, membelakangi sinar redup matahari yang baru merangkak dari peraduannya. Ekornya bergelantungan, sayapnya mengibas-kibas udara. Snow melompat meraih ekor sang naga dan membantingnya ke tanah. Naga itu menggeliat, berusaha terbang lagi. Namun Snow menarik ekornya dan membantingnya lagi. Dia menyeringai, dan berseru pada Hope,

"Sekarang!"

Hope melemparkan segenggam kumparan angin ke kepala sang naga malang. Angin yang tadinya kecil itu menjelma menjadi pusaran topan hitam yang menyedot apa saja di sekitarnya. Snow, yang nyaris ikut tersedot, menancapkan kakinya ke tanah dan memeluk batang pohon besar di dekatnya. Dia bisa melihat si Amphisabaena melayang ke udara dan tergulung bersama dedaunan serta kelopak bunga. Ketika pusaran topan menghilang, daun dan kelopak berguguran perlahan ke tanah dan jurang di kanan-kiri mereka sebelum sang naga terhempas keras ke tanah.

"Aku berhasil!" Hope berseru dan berjingkat.

"KEREN!" Snow menjerit dan meninju udara.

"Snow, ayo cari monster lagi!"

Tatapan Snow terarah pada sekumpulan siput dengan bunga mekar di punggungnya. Mereka kelihatan lemah. Ya ampun, kenapa rasanya monster-monster di Yassach Massif sini kelihatan lemah-lemah? Padahal saat melakukan observasi bersama Lightning dan Sazh dulu, monster-monster di sini tampak menyeramkan. Hmm. Mungkin itu artinya Snow yang sudah tambah kuat.

"Hei, Hope. Ayo hajar yang—" Snow menoleh partner kecilnya, dan mendelik mendapati sosok Amphisabaena yang dia yakin sudah mati tadi mendadak telah membubung ke atas Hope. "TIARAP! HOPE!"

Sayangnya, jeritan tiba-tiba Snow tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Hope. Anak itu melongo, dan Amphisabaena di belakangnya berusaha memecut Hope dengan ekornya.

Snow bertindak cepat. Dia melesat ke arah Hope, menubruknya dan membungkusnya dengan badan besarnya. Pada saat yang sama, Hope melontarkan sihir pelindung yang menyelubungi mereka berdua seperti gelembung sabun raksasa. Sayangnya, meski sihir pelindung memang bisa meminimalisir luka yang mereka terima, sihir itu tidak efektif untuk menahan getaran. Saat ekor Amphisabaena memecut gelembung sihir, getaran super kuat mengirim Snow dan Hope berguling beberapa meter ke bibir jurang hingga akhirnya pegangan Snow terlepas. Pemuda itu terus berguling ke belakang sementara kedua tangannya menyorong Hope sejauh-jauhnya dari jurang.

"Snow!" Hope memekik. "SNOW!"

Dari bawah sini, Snow hanya bisa melihat wajah Hope yang melongok ke dalam jurang serta bayang-bayang Amphisabaena di atas kepala Hope. Dia ingin sekali menghajar si monster dan melindungi Hope, tapi Snow Villiers tersedot gaya gravitasi menuju dasar jurang yang hitam pekat.

* * *

Oh, tidak. Oh, tidak. Oh, tidak!

"Snow? Snow!" Hope menjerit ke dalam jurang untuk kesekian kalinya. Sosok raksasa Snow sudah tak terlihat lagi. Apa… apa dia sudah…

Pekikan Amphisabaena mengagetkan Hope. Anak itu berbalik, berjengit ngeri memandang si monster yang siap mencaplok kepalanya. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh merengek ketakutan begini. Kalau Light tahu dia mendadak kembali jadi Hope si cengeng, Light pasti akan kecewa. Hope menggeleng, mengingat-ingat pesan Light jauh hari lalu.

Hadapi dengan kepala dingin.

Kepala dingin. Ya, ya, ya. Kepala dingin… Sihir es. Hope memusatkan energinya pada kepalan tangan kiri, membayangkan hawa dingin dan es di sana lalu dia membayangkan es itu berubah menjadi paku-paku raksasa yang tajam dan kokoh.

"Rasakan ini!" Hope meraung dan melempar bola sihir es ke perut Amphisabaena. Bola biru terang itu menyelusup ke dalam perut si monster, dan sedetik kemudian, paku-paku es raksasa dengan ujung meruncing meledak dari perutnya, tembus hingga ke berbagai bagian tubuhnya. Darah berhamburan seraya dengan tumbangnya sang monster. Paku es itu masih menancap bahkan setelah si monster berhenti bergerak dan bernapas selama beberapa saat.

Berhasil!

Namun selebrasi Hope terpaksa dihentikan saat itu juga ketika dia teringat pada temannya yang telah jatuh ke jurang. Hope merangkak ke tepi jurang, melongok ke bawah lagi.

"Snow! SNOW!" dia memanggil.

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Hope merinding. Dia harus menolong Snow, tapi bagaimana caranya? Jarak antara dirinya dan dasar jurang pasti lebih dari lima puluh meter. Sekuat apa pun Snow, dia pasti terluka parah jika terjatuh dari ketinggian ini. Snow bisa saja berdarah dan pingsan. Kalau Hope kembali ke kamp dan minta bantuan pada yang lainnya, bisa-bisa Snow keburu mati kehabisan darah. Hope mencengkeram rambut peraknya, berusaha mencari akal. Otak mudanya masih belum siap berpikir sejauh ini.

Hope memindai sekeliling. Matanya melebar saat dia melihat sulur-sulur menjuntai dari sebatang pohon besar. Anak itu berlari ke arah sulur, meraih dan mengulurnya. Panjang sulur ini mungkin bisa mencapai beberapa belas meter. Hope menarik sulur kuat-kuat untuk memastikan kekuatannya. Kuat dan keras. Lalu dia mengikat satu ujung sulur ke batang pohon dan ujung lainnya di sekeliling perut dan ketiaknya. Dia pernah belajar tali-menali di sekolah, dan semoga hasil belajarnya bisa berguna di sini. Hope menggulung dua sulur panjang lainnya dan menyampirkannya ke bahu kanan.

Setelah memastikan semuanya stabil dan kuat, Hope memberanikan diri menuruni jurang. Satu per satu kakinya menginjak tonjolan bebatuan di bibir jurang. Batu di bawah pijakan kakinya terasa sangat rapuh. Dia pernah memanjat pepohonan kristal di Gapra Whitewood bersama Light, tanpa pengaman. Kristal memang kuat, tapi licin. Sementara batu rapuh dan licin. Hope butuh konsentrasi lebih untuk turun tanpa kerusakan.

Dia berencana untuk memanggili Snow lagi setelah panjang sulur habis. Mungkin Snow nanti bisa mendengarnya, dan Hope bisa membantunya naik dengan melempar gulungan sulur yang telah dia siapkan. Nanti dia akan menyimpul ujung sulur Snow dengan simpul di punggung Hope sendiri. Dengan demikian mereka bisa mendaki bersama-sama. Walau Snow memang jauh lebih besar dan berat daripada Hope, Hope yakin dia bisa menolong Snow.

Panjang sulur Hope sudah habis. Kini dia berpijak pada tonjolan yang lumayan besar. Anak itu mendongak pada langit pagi yang cerah, kemudian menunduk ke dasar jurang. Kepalanya pusing begitu melihat ke bawah, tapi Hope menahannya.

"SNOW!" dia memanggil lagi. Kini juga menahan keinginan untuk muntah berserakan ke dasar jurang—dan bisa jadi muntahannya bakal mendarat di wajah Snow. "Bisa dengar aku?"

"Hope!"

Itu suara Snow! Suaranya lirih, tapi itu sudah cukup menjadi bukti bahwa Snow masih hidup dan tidak semaput. Hope merasakan dadanya meletup-letup penuh kebahagiaan.

"Aku akan menolongmu!" jerit Hope. "Akan kulemparkan sulur padamu. Nanti ikat sulurnya ke badanmu, dan aku akan menarikmu ke permukaan!"

"Kau ngomong apa, Hope?!"

Hope menepuk jidatnya. "Ambil sulurnya!" lengkingnya,

"Sulur apa?!"

Sekali lagi Hope menepuk jidatnya. Dia menyambungkan dua sulur yang dia bawa dan mengikat ujungnya ke simpul di punggungnya. Lalu dia meraung, "AMBIL!" dan melempar ujung sulur yang bebas.

Sulur meluncur turun dalam gerakan amat cepat. Dalam sekejap, kegelapan telah menelan sulur itu.

"Dapat!" jerit Snow.

"Akan kutarik!" seru Hope. "Kau juga harus mendaki sendiri!"

"Oke!"

Perlahan, Hope mendaki lagi. Karena sulur Snow menambah beban pada belitan di perutnya dan ketiaknya, Hope merintih kesakitan. Dia benar-benar ingin muntah sekarang. Anak itu terus mendaki, menahan perih, menguik, dan sesak napas. Tidak dia sangka kalau Snow bakal seberat ini. Langkah Hope semakin lamban, pijakannya makin tak mantap.

"Hope!" Snow memanggilnya dari bawah. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hope tidak bisa menjawab. Dia masih berkutat dengan perutnya yang melilit dan paru-parunya yang mulai sulit menerima oksigen. Kakinya yang gemetar menginjak tonjolan batu tajam, satu tangannya meraih tonjolan lain di atas kepalanya. Dia harus cepat sampai ke atas, dan dia berharap sulur ini masih cukup kuat menahan beban berat badannya dan Snow.

"Heeeiii! Hooopppeee! Yuuu-huuu!"

"Be… risik…" geram Hope, masih menahan perih yang kini menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya. Dia meraih sebongkah batu lagi, tapi pegangannya meleset dan dia tergelincir. Pada saat yang sama, kakinya kehilangan kekuatan. Hope memekik singkat, lalu gaya gravitasi menyedotnya ke dasar jurang disertai dengan suara tali putus.

Jatuhnya cepat. Hope merasakan badannya seperti diisap dan menyusut dalam sensasi tenggelam paling parah sepanjang sejarah hidup seorang Hope Estheim. Oksigen minim dalam paru-parunya terdorong keluar, kepalanya serasa ringan dan melayang-layang. Dia bisa melihat bebatuan dan tetumbuhan liar di pinggiran jurang bergerak seperti sekelebat cahaya. Langit yang semakin terang seakan meledeknya dari atas. Hope teringat pada kemampuan sihirnya. Dengan tergesa, dia melontar sihir angin kecil mengitari tubuhnya.

"Hope!" Snow meraung. "Awas!"

Sebuah tumbukan terjadi. Hope merasakan punggungnya menghantam sesuatu. Untungnya, berkat kumparan angin di sekeliling tubuhnya, yang membuatnya melayang sedikit, dia mampu mendarat dengan perlahan walau kerasnya hantaman masih agak terasa. Hantaman berefek pada kepala pening dan pengelihatan buram. Dia merengek, mengaduh-aduh walau sebenarnya dia ingin memaki tapi Light bilang dia tidak boleh memaki. Anak itu menggeleng, berharap dengan demikian pengelihatannya bisa membaik.

"Aduh…" dia mengerutu. Hope mengerjap, menggosok matanya, kemudian melihat sekeliling. Dia dikelilingi tonjolan tebing setinggi langit. Sinar matahari pagi tertembak dari atas bagai tirai cahaya remang-remang raksasa. Mungkin karena kedalaman jurang yang kurang ajar ini, sinar matahari jadi sulit mencapai dasarnya. Samar-samar, Hope bisa melihat tetumbuhan yang entah apa nama dan jenisnya menyebar di mana-mana.

"Sepertinya aku mengerahkan terlalu banyak tenaga," kata seseorang dari bawahnya.

Hope seketika merangkak menghindari siapa pun itu, lalu sadar bahwa orang itu tidak lain adalah Snow. Hope menghela napas memandangi temannya yang—ajaibnya!—tidak terluka sama sekali. Bahkan Snow masih bisa meringis dan memberinya sorot bego khasnya. Hope jadi kepengin menonjok wajah Snow.

"Jadi sulurnya putus," lanjut Snow. Dia masih meringis tanpa dosa dan menunjuk gulungan sulur di tanah. "Ups."

Hope mendengus pasrah. Kalau sudah begini, mau bagaimana lagi? Dia mendongak pada ujung tebing. Jaraknya sekitar lebih dari lima puluh meter. Memanjat sejauh itu bisa membuatnya keletihan bahkan sebelum mencapai separuh jalan.

"Lalu bagaimana kita kembali ke atas?" tanya Hope, mengusap lempung dari kaki dan lengannya.

"Kau tidak punya sesuatu yang bisa diledakkan?" Snow balas bertanya. "Seperti mercon atau apa? Biasanya Lightning punya. Siapa tahu dia sudah memberimu."

Hope mengangkat kedua tangannya setinggi bahu. "Light memberiku, tapi tidak kubawa. Aku tidak tahu kita bakal terperosok begini. Kau bagaimana?"

Snow mengedikkan bahunya. "Apalagi aku."

Keduanya terdiam bersamaan. Baru saat Hope berniat mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk membawa mereka kembali ke atas, dia baru sadar kalau Snow tidak kunjung berpindah dari posisinya sejak tadi. Anak itu memusatkan perhatiannya kembali pada Snow.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Snow menyeringai konyol. "Yap. Cuma sedikit terkilir. Makanya aku tidak bisa memanjat dan jadinya aku cuma menarik sulurmu. Dan BUM! Kau ikut terjatuh."

"Oh." Itu menjelaskan segalanya. "Sini kulihat. Biar kusembuhkan."

Snow menurut. Dia mengangkat kaki kanannya, meluruskannya dan melepas botnya. Hope mengernyit saat mendapati bengkak merah di pergelangan kaki Snow. Cowok malang. Segede ini dan dia masih bisa terkilir? Namun itu wajar, sih. Hope memanggil sihir penyembuh dari tanda l'Cie di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Cahaya biru pucat menyelubungi tangan kirinya, memencar ke dinding tebing dan tanah.

"Bakalan sakit. Jangan teriak," peringatnya.

Snow menggerakan jarinya di depan bibir seolah dia sedang merisleting sesuatu.

Dengan demikian, Hope membiarkan tangannya mengambang tepat di atas bengkak Snow. Sihirnya bergerak otomatis membungkus bengkak itu, lalu perlahan menyelusup ke kulit Snow. Hingga sihir lenyap dan bengkak itu mengempis, Snow tidak sekalipun bersuara.

"Sudah selesai," kata Hope.

"Trims." Snow mengenakan botnya lagi, lalu dia berdiri dan melonjak-lonjak gembira. Tidak ada bekas rasa sakit sedikit pun di wajahnya. Hope menggeleng-geleng tak habis pikir. "Andai aku punya sihir penyembuh, aku pasti bisa menyembuhkan kakiku sendiri."

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Hope lagi, kepanikan melingkupi jantungnya. "Kita tidak bisa terus terjebak di sini. Lama-kelamaan kita bakal kelaparan dan mati. Lebih baik aku mati jadi Cie'th daripada kelaparan."

"Hei, hei, santai!" ujar Snow enteng. "Kita pasti bisa balik. Dengar, nih. Kalau kita tidak kunjung kembali sampai jam sarapan berakhir, Lightning dan yang lainnya pasti akan khawatir dan akhirnya pergi mencari kita. Kita pasti bakal selamat. Percaya, deh."

"Semoga saja begitu." Hope membuang napas keras-keras.

Snow duduk di samping Hope, dan menepuk kepalanya pelan. "Sambil menunggu, ayo ngobrol."

Ngobrol. Wah, ide yang sangat jenius. Hope tidak yakin bisa ngobrol di saat seperti ini. Dia merasa seperti seekor anak ayam yang terperosok ke jurang, kehilangan induknya, dan jadi sasaran seekor musang kelaparan. Walau tidak ada tanda-tanda monster di dasar jurang sini, Hope tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat, monster-monster akan menyadari keberadaan mereka dan memutuskan untuk memburu mereka. Dia sudah terlalu sering jadi incaran monster, lebih sering dari teman-temannya yang lain. Mungkin seperti hewan pemangsa pada umumnya, para monster suka mengincar anak-anak duluan baru yang dewasa.

"Oke. Coba lihat…" Snow mendongak sambil mengetuk-ketuk dagu bercambangnya. "Apa impianmu, Hope?"

Hope memberinya tatapan 'Kau bilang apa?'.

Snow menolehnya. "Impian," tegasnya. "Seperti, saat kau sudah besar, kau mau jadi apa?"

"Entahlah," jawab Hope malas.

"Hei, kau tidak boleh bilang 'entahlah' saat membicarakan soal impian. Nanti kau tidak bisa menggapai mimpimu," tegur Snow sok bijak.

"Oke, oke." Hope menghela napas. "Ayahku ingin aku bekerja di Sanctum, seperti dirinya. Tapi sesungguhnya, aku ingin jadi ahli fisika dan ahli mesin. Semacam saintis. Ngerti, kan?"

Sebuah dengusan terdengar dari arah Snow. "Saintis. Tinggi banget," ledeknya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau bertanya, makanya aku jawab," kilah Hope acuh tak acuh. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Snow mengadukan tinjunya dan meringis lebar. "Aku ingin jadi pahlawan!"

Satu alis Hope terangkat. "Pahlawan? Memangnya itu pekerjaan?"

"Memang bukan, tapi jadi pahlawan ada baiknya juga." Nada bicara Snow terdengar sangat mantap dan yakin. "Setelah aku mendirikan NORA, aku dan kawan-kawanku membantu penduduk dengan cuma-cuma. Hanya dengan melihat senyum di wajah mereka saja sudah cukup buat kami. Kami tidak perlu uang atau apa asal bahagia."

"Ha! Kayak di film saja," ledek Hope, tertawa kecil.

"Kalau mereka bisa membuat film sejenis itu, pasti ada hal nyata yang jadi inspirasinya." Snow ikut tertawa. "Dunia ini pasti akan lebih baik kalau pahlawan sungguhan ada."

Hope mendengus. Dia teringat pada statusnya sebagai l'Cie juga Focus-nya yang jelas-jelas adalah menghancurkan Cocoon. Namun grupnya sudah setuju untuk melawan takdir itu dan mereka akan menyelamatkan Cocoon.

"Snow, apa kita nantinya akan dianggap pahlawan juga?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. "Maksudku, setelah kita menyelamatkan Cocoon."

"Tentu saja!" seru Snow bersemangat. "Meski kita l'Cie, kalau kita menyelamatkan Cocoon, tentu kita akan jadi pahlawan."

"Hmm. Kuharap begitu." Hope terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Anak itu mendongak, menyipitkan mata pada langit yang semakin terang dan beberapa burung yang terbang melingkar. Semoga saja itu bukan burung pemakan bangkai yang sedang menanti kematian dua l'Cie malang ini.

Bicara soal l'Cie, Hope mengangkat tangan kirinya setinggi wajah. Dia menurunkan wristband kuning dari pergelangan tangannya, dan memandangi tanda l'Cie di sana yang kini memiliki mata merah separuh merem di tengah-tengah. Garis-garis yang mencuat dari mata merah itu sudah ditumbuhi panah, hanya tersisa satu garis yang belum. Light bilang, jika semua garis telah ditumbuhi panah dan mata merah di tengah itu terbuka seutuhnya, itu tandanya waktu seorang l'Cie sudah habis. Si l'Cie malang akan jadi Cie'th.

"Tandamu…" Snow mendadak mendesis, mata tertuju pada tanda Hope. "Semakin tumbuh."

Hope menutupi kembali tandanya. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya sengau.

"Dipikir-pikir lagi, semua ini memang salahku ya? Maksudku, ibumu meninggal, kau jadi l'Cie, dan Serah jadi kristal," sambung Snow, yang kini bersandar santai pada dinding tebing dan meluruskan kakinya. Dia meraih-raih lumut pendek yang merambati dinding, mencabutnya, lalu meniupnya ke udara.

"Mungkin." Hope menunduk. "Dulu."

Kristal berwujud tetes air tiba-tiba sudah di tangan Snow. Pemuda itu menaikkannya ke langit, memandangi kilauan pada permukaan kristal biru yang indah itu.

"Serah," ceracaunya. "Segalanya makin rusuh sekarang. Apakah ini kutukan bagi l'Cie pemalas macam aku?"

"Ini bukan kutukan," sergah Hope, memberi Snow tatapan tajam sampai rasanya dia bisa melihat menembus kepala Snow. "Jadi l'Cie pada awalnya memang kutukan. Namun lihat sisi baiknya. Kita dapat pengalaman, petualangan, juga keluarga baru."

Snow memiringkan kepala, mengerdip mirip orang bodoh.

Seberkas senyum merambat ke bibir Hope. Dia kembali memandangi tanda l'Cie-nya. "Kalau jadi monster dan ditakuti seluruh Cocoon adalah bayaran untuk mendapatkan keluarga baru seperti kalian, aku tidak keberatan. Ibuku memang sudah meninggal, dan entah bagaimana dengan ayahku. Namun aku masih punya kalian. Ada Light, Sazh, Fang dan Vanille, dan juga kau. Berpetualang bersama kalian telah mengajariku banyak hal, dan salah satunya yang terpenting adalah bahwa aku tidak pernah sendirian. Lagi. Kita ini keluarga, dan yang keluarga lakukan adalah saling mendukung dalam situasi apa pun. Kalaupun pada akhirnya kita gagal dan jadi Cie'th, setidaknya kita sudah punya memori kebersamaan yang tak tergantikan oleh apa pun."

Snow mendengus. "Bijak banget, Hope," sindirnya. Lalu satu tangannya menimpuk pelan pucuk kepala Hope. "Kurasa Light sudah banyak mengajarimu, ya? Kau beruntung dia bukannya mengunyahmu hidup-hidup lalu memuntahkanmu lagi."

Hope agak jijik pada candaan Snow. "Kau harus coba jadi muridnya Light," kekehnya.

"Oh, tidak. Terima kasih," balas Snow sambil tertawa lembut.

"HOPE!"

"TRENCH COAT!"

Telinga Hope melentik mendengar jeritan itu. Dia bergegas berdiri, menoleh sekeliling sambil mendongak. "Kau dengar itu?" tanyanya pada Snow tanpa berpaling dari ujung tebing di atas sana.

"Yeah." Snow berdiri di sebelahnya. "Suaranya Sazh."

"Dan Light."

"Kita harus beritahu mereka kalau kita di bawah sini," saran Snow. "Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

Hope termangu. Dia menggaruk dagunya, berpikir keras. Sebuah ledakan pasti bisa mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Bahkan monster raksasa pun bisa teralihkan gara-gara letupan kecil. Yang jadi masalah, bagaimana menciptakan ledakan itu?

"Oh! Itu dia!" seru Hope, menepuk tinju kanan ke telapak kirinya. Dia menoleh Snow yang merengut mirip orang bego. "Snow, bantu aku, oke? Kau bisa melontar sihir paku esmu yang aneh itu, kan?"

"Sihir paku es yang aneh?" ulang Snow, makin merengut.

"Sudahlah. Lontarkan sihirmu ke atas sana!" Hope menuding ke langit. "Cepat!"

Butuh beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Snow menurut dan memanggil sihir es kesukaannya. Sihir es Snow agak beda dari sihir es yang lainnya. Dia bisa mengubah-ubah bentuk esnya sesuka hatinya. Maka dari itu Hope menyebutnya aneh. Snow melecutkan es berbentuk hati besar ke udara—benar-benar mengejutkan Hope sebab awalnya dia kira Snow bakal meluncurkan es berbentuk kupu-kupu atau bintang seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Saat es itu melayang-layang dan akhirnya kehilangan gaya lontar dari Snow, Hope memanggil sihir petir terkuatnya untuk menyambar es. Perpaduan listrik dan es menyebabkan reaksi kimia yang melahirkan ledakan besar di udara. Butir air berkerlip dan rambut-rambut listrik mengembang di udara, meledak keras sekali dan mewarnai dinding tebing dengan nyala ungu neon yang membutakan.

Hope menangkupkan kedua tangan di telinganya dan memejamkan mata sejenak. Ketika dia merasa kilat sihir telah lenyap, dia menurunkan tangan dan membuka matanya lagi lalu mendongak. Langit masih biru dan tepi tebing di sana masih sepi. Bahkan burung-burung yang tadi terbang melingkar juga sudah lenyap. Mungkin kabur saking kagetnya pada ledakan sihir barusan.

"Kurasa Lightning dan yang lainnya tidak melihat ledakan gila itu," lenguh Snow.

"Mereka pasti melihatnya. Ledakan sebesar itu mana mungkin terlewat begitu saja," bantah Hope penuh keyakinan.

Benar dugaannya. Sedetik kemudian, beberapa kepala melongok dari tepi jurang. Wajah-wajah mereka amat kecil, tapi Hope tahu mereka adalah teman-temannya.

"Itu mereka!" Hope berjingkat girang. "Light! Di sini! Di sini!"

Snow ikut mendongak dan melambai-lambai. "Heeeiii! Di sini!"

Terdengar kasak-kusuk, lalu kepala-kepala itu lenyap dari pandangan. Beberapa saat kemudian, satu kepala muncul lagi—wajah runcing dan rambut merah jambu yang menjuntai dari bahu kiri. Light! Hope berjingkat makin tinggi. Dia melihat mulut Light bergerak-gerak. Mungkin dia sedang bilang sesuatu, atau berteriak terserahlah, kemudian Light menghilang lagi.

"Mereka benar-benar menemukan kita!" seru Hope.

"Kubilang apa?" cibir Snow. "Kalau kita tinggal diam, mereka yang akan mencari kita. Ini hukum alam yang berlaku dalam hal cari-mencari."

Light muncul lagi. Dia berkata, lalu terdiam. Lalu dia menjerit, "TUNGGU SEBENTAR! KAMI AKAN MENAIKKAN KALIAN!"

Wah. Hope baru tahu Light bisa menjerit sekeras itu. Suaranya jauh lebih buruk daripada ledakan sihir gila tadi.

"OKE!" Hope balas menjerit.

"SNOW! KUCINCANG KAU!"

Tambahan Lightning membuat Snow berdiri tegang mirip pohon kering.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, segebung sulur dilempar ke dasar jurang. Hope meraihnya, memeriksa sulur yang dijalin berlapis-lapis hingga diameternya lebih dari genggaman Hope sendiri. Sungguh. Light dan yang lainnya memang sangat pintar menghadapi situasi liar yang genting ini. Mungkin juga semua berkat Fang dan Vanille yang, bisa dibilang, adalah bagian dari alam liar ini. Bagaimanapun, seluruh Yassach Massif dan vegetasinya adalah bagian dari rumah mereka.

"Kau duluan," tawar Snow. "Aku tidak mau sulurnya putus lagi gara-gara berat badanku atau kekuatan berlebihan."

Hope mengangguk. "Oke. Jangan merengek, ya?"

Snow memberinya kedipan mata dan menepuk keras pundak Hope. Dia membantu Hope memasang sulur di sekeliling perutnya, lalu menyokongnya hingga setinggi jangkauan, dan melepas Hope. Hope melirik pada Snow di bawahnya. Pemuda itu masih tersenyum, meski bekas penyesalan masih tersirat di matanya. Hope berdeham, lalu memanjat perlahan tapi pasti. Dia tidak mau jatuh lagi atau terjebak lagi di dasar jurang.

Sekitar beberapa meter dari tepi tebing, Hope bisa melihat teman-temannya melongok padanya dan mengulurkan tangan. Hope memanjat lagi, dan meraih salah satu tangan yang ada. Dia merasakan kulit kasap temannya, pergelangan tangannya diremas, dan dia ditarik dengan kekuatas besar ke permukaan. Hope belum pernah merasa seletih dan sebahagia ini sebelumnya, apalagi di dunia penuh monster dan tanpa manusia lain selain mereka. Anak itu terengah, memegangi dadanya yang sesak dan perutnya yang perih.

"Hope, ada yang terluka?" tanya Light.

Hope menoleh Light yang kedua alisnya bertautan di dahi. Dia tersenyum kecil, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Aku oke."

Jawabannya sepertinya tidak mempan pada Light sebab gadis tersebut tetap saja menautkan alis di dahinya. Malahan kini dia mendelik seperti ingin menelan Hope bulat-bulat. Hope tidak sanggup melihat mata pembunuh itu. Dia berpaling pada Fang dan Vanille yang melempar sulur ke bawah untuk Snow.

"Aku bilang apa tadi soal pergi jauh-jauh, hah?" geram Light.

Hope masih mengamati Fang dan Vanille yang melongok ke bawah. Fang berkacak pinggang, cekakakan dan bicara sesuatu pada Vanille. Vanille ikut cekakakan dan berteriak ke dasar jurang, "Ayo cepat, Kingkong!"

"Kalian ngapain saja sebenarnya?" sergah Light dengan kemarahan dalam setiap suku katanya. "Hope! Matamu ke mana? Jangan melamun kalau ada orang tua bicara!"

Hope kontan kembali memandangnya. "Sori," cicitnya.

"Kalian berdua ini… Sudah tahu tempat ini bahaya, ngapain sampai nyemplung begitu?" Sazh meraung sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menggeleng.

"Kami tidak nyemplung. Snow jatuh," aku Hope polos. "Aku ingin menolongnya, tapi aku ikut jatuh."

Light dan Sazh serentak menepuk jidat.

Hope tertawa kaku, jadi dia kedengaran mirip orang tua yang sedang batuk-batuk. Dia merangkak ke pinggir jurang, di samping Fang dan Vanille, dan melongok. Belum ada tanda-tanda Snow. Semoga saja dia tidak kepleset dan terperosok lagi.

* * *

Kehormatan Snow Villiers sebagai seorang pahlawan telah tercoreng.

Yeah, masalahnya (1) Dia tidak berhasil membunuh naga buruk rupa itu, (2) Dia tidak berhasil menolong Hope, (3) Malahan dia jatuh ke jurang!, (4) Hope-lah yang datang menolongnya, meski pada akhirnya Hope juga jadi terjebak di dasar jurang, dan (5) Kini teman-teman yang lainnyalah yang menyelamatkannya dan Hope.

Dengan segenap sisa kehormatan yang dia miliki, Snow memanjat sambil bergelantungan pada sulur tebal bikinan teman-temannya. Mereka pintar dan praktikal. Tidak seperti Hope bego yang malah ikutan jatuh. Atau mungkin Snow-lah si gara-gara yang bikin Hope jatuh. Halah! Bodo amat! Pokoknya keluar dulu dari sini!

Dia sudah nyaris mencapai permukaan. Bisa dia lihat wajah tengil Fang yang jelas-jelas bertuliskan berjuta-juta ejekan dan hinaan yang pasti akan diloloskan begitu Snow sampai di permukaan. Cewek itu geblek! Tadi saja dia menyebutnya kingkong kepleset, dan Vanille malah menjeritkan hinaan itu terang-terangan.

"Cepetan, Cowok Gede!" sentak Fang yang menjulurkan tangan pada Snow. "Kalau lamban, kupotong saja sulurnya biar kau jatuh lagi!"

"Fang! Kau jahat!" Vanille cekikikan dan ikut menggapai Snow.

"Kalian ini…" Snow meraih tangan Vanille dan Fang.

"Oiii! Kepala Roti, Bocah Pendek, Pak Tua! Aku punya persembahan khusus buat kalian!" Fang berpaling pada kerumunan tiga teman mereka yang lainnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku belum membunuhnya," Lightning bergumam. "Hinaannya sudah di luar batas."

"Kenapa pula dia menyebutmu 'Kepala Roti'?" tanya Sazh.

"Soalnya warna rambutku kayak krim untuk menghias roti dan kue norak sejenis itu," jawab Lightning, dan Sazh mendengus menyembunyikan tawa.

"Memangnya krim warnanya harus merah jambu?" tanya Hope. "Kok ibuku pernah bikin kirim warna hijau?"

Sazh mendengus makin keras.

Fang dan Vanille menarik Snow bersamaan. Pemuda itu langsung menggelepar di tanah, mangap-mangap menelan udara bebas.

"Jreng, jreng, jreng! Kupersembahkan kepada kalian, cowok hasil persilangan antara ogre dan kingkong bulukan, OgreKong!" Fang berseru sambil tergelak lepas.

"Hei, hei!" Snow mengangkat satu tinju ke udara padahal jelas-jelas dia kepengin pingsan saat itu juga. "Maklum. Pahlawan selalu datang paling akhir."

"Pahlawan bokongmu!" hardik Lightning saat dia berdiri menjulang di samping Snow. Wajah gadis itu sangat gelap, berbayang aura kematian. Tubuhnya membelakangi matahari sehingga bayangan gelap jatuh ke wajah Snow. "Kau, Snow Villiers, masih ingat apa yang kubilang pagi buta tadi?"

Snow mengangkat tangannya, masih berbaring nyaman. "Cincang dan tebar di danau. Keren. Kau boleh lakukan keduanya, tapi biarkan aku bernapas lega dulu."

"Uh, Light? Apa kau serius mau mencincangnya?" Hope muncul dari balik Light. Fokus mata hijau anak itu berpindah dari Snow ke Lightning dan sebaliknya.

"Jelas tidak, Hope." Lightning memijit pelipisnya. "Begini-begini, aku bukan pembunuh."

"Ralat! Kau sudah membunuh ratusan tentara PSICOM!" celetuk Fang.

"Kalau yang itu, tidak usah dihitung," dengus Lightning, menendang pelan lengan Snow. "Bangun kau! Kita sudah terlambat sarapan."

"Jadi tidak ada cincang-cincangan dan tebar-tebaran?" Snow bangkit dan mendongak pada wajah gelap Lightning.

"Tidak, sih. Mungkin lain kali." Lightning berbalik dan melenggang pergi.

"Kau masih beruntung, Trench Coat," kata Sazh, menepuk pundak Snow. Kemudian dia mengikuti Lightning.

"Cincang dan tebar! OgreKong versus Kepala Roti!" Fang cekakakan mirip hantu sinting dan berlari mengejar Lightning. "Mari saksikan OgreKong berjuang bertahan hidup dari siksaan terbrengsek dalam abad ini! Tiketnya cuma lima juta Gil!"

Cewek edan! Memangnya dia ini pengelola sirkus apa?

"Jangan mati dulu sebelum pertunjukannya selesai. Oke, Snow?" sahut Vanille yang ikut mengejar Lightning dan yang lainnya.

"Kalian! Hei, kok tidak ada yang menanyakan kabarku? 'Snow, kau tidak apa-apa?' atau 'Snow, ada yang terluka tidak?' HEI!" Snow memekik, tapi yang lainnya tetap saja berentak pergi.

Sebuah tepukan mendarat di punggung Snow. Hope melipir melewatinya perlahan. "Yang penting kita sudah ketemu dengan teman-teman lagi," katanya.

Benar juga. Snow meringis dengan sudut kiri bibir terangkat lebih tinggi.

Hope ikut meringis dan berkata, "Bahkan pahlawan pun perlu penyelamatan. Iya, kan?"

Dia benar. Kini Snow tertawa lepas. Dia merangkul leher Hope, menggosok pelan buku jemarinya ke ubun-ubun anak itu dan tertawa-tawa bersamaan. Dan dia tahu, tak seorang pun di dunia ini yang tak butuh penyelamatan. Juga bahwa tak semua pahlawan adalah penyelamat. Snow mencatatnya dalam kotak ingatannya. Lain kali, dia harus jadi seorang pahlawan dan juga penyelamat.

 **END**

A/N: Selesai. Semoga menghibur ya :)


End file.
